No me dejes
by mtigrero2
Summary: Tsuna y Chrome son o mejor dicho, eran novios, ya que tiempo atras habia llegado un chico nuevo a su escuela/colegio y desde ese dia Chrome se habia distenciado de Tsuna. Hasta que un dia Tsuna encontro algo que le rompio el corazon (AU) Es un Two-shot espero que sea de su agrado


**Hola a todos aquí con otro fic en este caso de Katekyo hitman reborn, la idea surgió simplemente porque andaba leyendo otro fic, ña, vamos con el fic.**

 **Por si acaso el fic es un (AU) y la pareja es TsunaxChrome y es un Two-Shot**

 **No me dejes**

POV Tsuna

Me encontraba recostado boca abajo en mi cama, no tenía energía para nada y tampoco quería hacer algo, sin duda soy un patético, mis padres están preocupados por mi ya que no suelo estar así, pero la verdad estoy muy deprimido, ya llevo 2 semanas desde que termine con mi novia.

Así es, el patético-Tsuna, tenía novia, todo iba excelente con ella a mi lado, sentía que podía hacer lo que sea, hasta había mejorado mis notas.

Pero todo acabo un día, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Era un lunes, en la escuela. Habían transferido a un chico a nuestra escuela, para mi mala suerte, le tocaba el mismo grado que a mi novia, Chrome, el nombre del chico era Mukuro, tenía un pelo muy parecido al de Chrome solo que el era azulado y el de Chrome morado claro y era un poco más alto que yo.

Desafortunadamente yo estaba en el otro paralelo en la 32-B, mientras que Chrome en el 32-A, punto a favor para el.

Siempre Chrome y yo solíamos juntarnos para hablar y comer un poco o simplemente nos juntábamos con los demás, pero desde que Mukuro llego la sigue a todas partes, parecía chicle, a Chrome no le molestaba pero a mi si, pero no hice nada, de seguro que terminaba en ridículo a no ser que mi otro yo tome asunto.

Si mi otro yo, sufro de una especie de doble personalidad, pero el solo sale cuando sufro un fuerte golpe en la frente, el a diferencia de mí el más serio, frio, según mis amigos mas fuerte, a veces soy consciente de lo que el hace y otras no.

Pero dejando eso de lado volvamos en lo que íbamos.

Bueno cada vez Chrome y yo cada vez no reuníamos menos en los recesos, cada vez se iba con el y su grupo que consistía en: Un chico rubio que si no me equivoco su nombre era Ken y un chico con anteojos y gorro blanco en la cabeza, no se su nombre la verdad.

Chrome ya casi no se juntaba con ninguno de nosotros, solo la eh visto juntarse con Kyoko-chan y Haru para hablar o juntarse a comer algo, yo note algo y era que se estaba distanciando de mí.

Siempre cuando llegaba al colegio ella me recibía con un beso en la mejilla y si tenía suerte en los labios, pero ya no, no hubo beso y poco después tampoco en la mejilla solo "Buenos días Tsu" y ni que hablar en la salida. Siempre solía acompañarla a casa o nos quedábamos un rato para charlar o dar una simple vuelta.

Pero ya no, se juntaba con Mukuro, me decía que me valla adelantando que Mukuro la acompañaba, EN SERIO, como se le ocurre decirme eso, yo al inicio siempre le protestaba de que no, pero ella siempre se molestaba y me decía que todo está bien

Si bien, sin duda que bien, yo siempre me quedaba un rato para confirmar de no pasara nada sin que ellos se enteren, pero un día Mukuro me descubrió pero al parecer no le dijo a Chrome.

Era un miércoles si no me equivoco, yo me quede castigado por una cosa que ni se porque se molestó el profe, da igual había llegado un poco tarde a mi "patrullaje" si se le podía decir.

Los fui a buscar en el lugar que siempre se solían ver, pero no estaban ahí, di una vuelta alrededor de la escuela para confirmar si se habían ido, pero ya casi terminando mi vuelta los vi, en un rincón hablando, solo Mukuro me vio ya que Chrome me estaba dando la espalda

Mukuro me dio una sonrisa burlona, para después decirle algo a Chrome y seguido la…

La… la beso…

Pude escuchar algo romperse, que era?, pues no era más que mi corazón que se había roto, mi única esperanza era que ella lo rechace al instante o unos segundos después, pero no, ella se quedó quieta

El me vio por encima del hombre de Chrome con unos ojos victoriosos, yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza, me di media vuelta y me fui corriendo, recuerdo que como se salía lágrimas de mis ojos que aun los tenia cerrado, no se cuantas vueltas había dado pero en unas de esa me resbale en un charco y cayendo de lleno en el.

-Sin duda.. que soy… que soy un patético inútil al que le quitaron su novia –Me había levantado de ese charco y me dirigí a mi casa mojado y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mi mama me pregunto que había pasado al ver como estaba, pero solo le dije me resbale en un charco, y me fui al cuarto sin decir nada mas, me quite la ropa mojada y me acosté en mi cama a llorar

Al día siguiente tenia ojeras de lo poco que había dormido y los ojos los tenía más rojos que los sonrojos que me hacia Chrome, solo me había dado un rápido baño y desayune con desgana y madre había notado mi estado de ánimo y pregunto qué pasaba preocupada, yo le había dicho que no era nada, agradecí que papa estuviera de viaje por 3 semanas por asuntos de trabajo, porque no sabía, ni se cómo le haría para librarme de el en cuanto me vea mi estado.

Habia llegado a la escuela no quería hablar con nadie, iba por los pasillos directo a mi clase, había notado como la gente se quedaba viendo con cara de "que te paso" yo solo ignore esas miradas solo quería recostarme en mi puesto dormir un poco, si tenia suerte no habría llegado el profe

Desafortunadamente Chrome me intercepto casi llegando a mi clase, se le veía triste pero muy preocupada de seguro por cómo estaba, recordé lo de ayer, baje la mirada para no verla ni vea que estaba aguantando las lágrimas, ella me pregunto que me pasa, yo solo le pedí si podíamos hablar después de la escuela, ella acepto, me despedí como pude sin verla y me fui al salón y me había recostado, Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto me fueron a saludar, yo les devolví el saludo con la mano y le había dicho que solo quería dormir un poco, no quería que me vieran así

Recuerdo que había podido dormir un poco, pero el profesor me había despertado, me iba a echar de clases pero cuando me vio bien solo me dijo que me valla a lavar la cara pude ver a Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto preocuparse al verme, en serio me había visto tan mal?

Pues si, había ido lavarme la cara, y pude verme en el espejo todavía tenia ojeras pero ya eran menos y mis ojos seguían rojos pero ya no como cuando me levante.

El resto de las clases no le prestaba atención mas bien estaba pensando en las palabras correctas que le diría a Chrome a la hora del receso Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto me preguntaron que me había pasado yo solo les había dicho "problemas personales". Y no preguntaron más, me la pase con los demás en receso, sorprendentemente Chrome también estaba, parecía prestarme más atención… si ella lo hubiera hecho antes…

Chrome quería hablar conmigo durante todo el receso, pero le decía que después. A los demás les extrañaba eso ya que yo no soy así

Lo que faltaba de clases se me pasaron volando por primera vez y al final no sabia como decirle, solo me queda ser directo…

Ya me había dirigido a la salida para esperarla, pero esta vez era ella quien me esperaba y con una sonrisa

Recuerdo perfectamente esa conversación, después de todo fue a hace 2 semanas.

-Dime… de.. de que era.. lo que.. que querías hablar –Me pregunto tímida parecía también quería hablar de algo, no le preste atención

-Yo… yo… -Me costaba decirle –Yo creo… yo creo que hay que terminar –Dije al fin

Recuerdo a ver visto esos ojos bien abiertos en una expresión entre sorpresa y tristeza

-Que –Dijo en voz que quebradiza, me dolió verla así, me duele a hora que lo recuerdo –Pe.. pe.. pero por qué?

Yo baje la mirada –te vi –Había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuche –Te vi, como el… como el… COMO EL TE BESABA –Dije ya en grito –Y TU… tu.. –En ese momento mi tono de voz baja –tu lo aceptaste

-Co.. co.. como que… que nos… nos.. nos viste –Si no me equivoco su voz sonaba asustada y triste

-Si –le dije triste después camine alado de ella dispuesto a irme –Por eso.. creo que es mejor terminar, además…. Se nota que… que eres mas feliz con el –Eso lo había dicho con una voz quebradiza

-No –Dijo mientras me abrazaba desde la espalda –Por favor no me dejes –Suplico

Y de ahí ya no sé qué paso porque me golpee con fuerza en la frente, para que mi otro yo salga, porque si era por mi me hubiera quedado hay.

No se absolutamente nada de lo hizo o le dijo a Chrome, yo reaccione ya en mi casa prácticamente en mi cama, todavía tenía el uniforme puesto.

Desde ese día no eh hablado con Chrome, pero ella aquerido hablarme, yo me alejaba cuando la veía acercarse o la ignoraba hasta poder llegar al baño ya que hay no me alcanzaría

En el transcurro de esa semana, Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto notaron mi cabio de humor, yo no les sonreía cuando los saludaba o cuando les hablaba, era más frio, reservado y siempre buscaba estar solo y siempre les decía que eran "problemas personales"

Haru y Kyoko-chan me preguntaban cada que podían, por que ignoraba a Chromen, y me decían que yo no soy así, era el viernes de la primera semana y como de costumbre Haru y Kyoko-chan me preguntaban porque ignoro a Chrome, ya me estaban cansando, yo solo quería estar solo para poder pensar.

-Tsuna-Kun porque igno –No deje que kyoko-chan termine su frase

-QUE LES IMPORTA –Les dije casi gritando, ellas me habían mirado con sorpresa y miedo, hay me di cuenta de lo que hice y solo me fui otro día me disculparía

Ya para la siguiente semana me sentía un poco mejor, pero seguía triste por lo de Chrome, pero tenía que superarlo antes de que llegue mi padre no quiero aguantarlo la verdad.

En transcurro ni Kyoko-chan y Haru o Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto me preguntaban que me pasaba ni Chrome se me acercaba, por un lado estaba algo feliz ya que no me molestaban, pero por otro lado estaba triste ya que Chrome no me iba buscar, de seguro que Mukuro la está consolando.

Ayer fue viernes, tranquilo, recuerdo que cuando me disponía ir a mi casa vi a Chrome llorando en una banca siendo consolada por Kyoko-chan y Haru "Donde esta Mukuro" fue mi pensamiento al ver esa escena, contemple a Chrome llorar, me dolía y partía el alma verla así, pero Kyoko-chan noto que los observaba y volteo a verme, en esa mirada pude ver tristeza y un poco de enojo.

Yo solo desvié la mirada y me di media vuelta para tomar otro camino a casa, y así fue.

CONTINUARA…

 **Que tal la primera parte solo esperen a la segunda esta idea no se, pero últimamente estaba leyendo como quien dice historias tristes ni se porque y quise yo hacer una que tal?**

 **Estuvo bien, aceptable, mal, fatal?**

 **Bueno ya sin nada mas que decir**

 **CHAO**


End file.
